Cat Nip
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo wants to be on top of Grimmjow this time! And he decides to try a very unusual method.


**A friend of mine gave me the idea of using Cat- Nip! XD**

**This be Yaoi! No like no read and leave rude comments!**

After receiving so much, as Grimmjow calls it, 'love', Ichigo felt that it was time to take matters into his own hands and plan something against him! Something that would make Ichigo on top this time! Something that would make Grimmjow beg for him! Ichigo pondered a little bit as he was working on his homework on how he could do this right. He would look back towards Grimmjow and try to think of what he could do, that would make him submit. The Shinigami did think of Grimmjow like a feline, he did seem like one too! It didn't take too long for Ichigo to remind that Grimmjow's release form was a panther!

'Alright, Grimmjow.' Ichigo thought 'I'll give you some… 'Love' too!' Ichigo hid his smirk and went to finish his homework.

The Next Day~

Ichigo came back home with a small bag of cat-nip that he had picked up before he came home and read the back of the bag to see what he should do, well for cats anyway.

'Let's see… it makes cats go on the fritz…. That's it?' Ichigo let out a sigh and decided to try and wing the situation. He opened the bag and placed some of the cat-nip on his hands and a little bit on his clothes. 'Hopefully this will do something!' He hoped as he entered his bedroom, where Grimmjow usually stays until Ichigo gets home.

"Hey, Grimmjow." He decided to act normal, trying to see if the cat-nip would really have any effect on him, if it didn't he can think of something else and his secret plan would still be…well, secret!

"Hello, my Shinigami." Ichigo sighed before moving to his desk,

"When are you going to call me by my name?" he sat down and began to take out his notebook.

"It has more of a nice sound to it." Grimmjow moved to Ichigo and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo gave Grimmjow a blank stare.

"Oh nothing." He began to lick the re-head's hand.

"Hey!" Ichigo pulled his hand away, "What's wrong with you?" he mentally smirked; the cat-nip does have an effect on his Grimm.

"What's that smell?" Grimmjow moved Ichigo on to the bed, and began to smell everywhere that he could,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ichigo decided to play innocent, he know had to plan this part out perfectly, since the Espada can change at any point in time. Grimmjow continued to sniff his lover, trying to determine what this new and intoxicating scent is! "I need to at least get this paper done! I've already got most of it done. Now, let me finish it." He went to get up when Grimmjow had pinned him and began to nuzzle against him, occasionally purring and licking Ichigo's face. "Grimmjow! If you let me finish my assignment, I'll let you do more!" Grimmjow's face lite up and moved off of him; Ichigo sat down at his desk and took out his half- written paper and only wrote out a few words before he felt Grimmjow's breathe return to his neck.

"Ichigo… what is this scent?" Grimmjow sounded slightly aroused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Grimm." He returned to writing out his paper, trying to ignore the warm breathe on his neck. The Shinigami nearly squeaked when he felt Grimmjow's head move up against his stomach and going to inhale that scent. 'Maybe I shouldn't have placed it there.' He nearly moaned at Grimmjow's actions, but refrained from it to continue with his plan. When he finished his work, Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow and nearly had a nosebleed at how Grimmjow looked, sensual, aroused, and with a face like he wanted something but had too much pride to ask for it. "You ok, Grimm?" Ichigo rubbed his thumb against Grimm's cheek. Grimmjow only leaned up against the hand. Ichigo sighed and moved Grimmjow to the bed, and had begun to rub his fingers against the Espada's cheek.

"Ichigo… what did you put on your hands?" Ichigo nearly flinched, but managed to hold back,

"What are you talking about?"

"You exactly what I'm talking about!" Grimmjow pinned his lover under him; Ichigo's eyes widened, this wasn't what he had planned. "So talk." Grimmjow removed Ichigo's shirt and was rubbing up against him, inhaling the scent of his skin.

"I have nothing to say!" Ichigo began to protest

"Are you sure about that?" Grimmjow pulled out the Cat-nip from Ichigo's bag. "I think you need to! Don't get me wrong, this scent does, in a way, suit you. I want to know what it is though." Grimmjow began to lick the boy's skin. Ichigo unintentionally arched his back and groaned breathlessly. "I have no idea what you were planning, but I think I'm enjoying it, my little Shinigami!" Grimmjow grinned lustfully and had begun to remove the boy's pants. Ichigo, still wanting his turn with this, gripped Grimmjow's hands

"It's… my turn, Grimmjow!"

"Oh! I get it now!" Grimmjow chuckled "You could've asked." Ichigo blanched

"Can I be on top, Grimmjow?"

"Mmm, not this time!" Ichigo blanched once more. "You've already got me into this mood and I want ya."

"B-but, Grimmjow-!" Ichigo's words were cut off by Grimmjow's eager lips; however, Ichigo was still full of fight and had begun to struggle under the Espada, trying to flip him over, he nearly succeeded, by nearly rolling him on his side, but Grimmjow decided to play dirty and gripped Ichigo's still covered member. "Ah!"

"You can't win that easily, Ichi!" Grimmjow chuckled as he pinned his Shinigami back under him. "Nice attempt though." Grimmjow finally removed his lover's pants and boxers.

"I will get you!" the Shinigami growled

"I don't doubt that, my little Shinigami." Grimmjow began to remove his own jacket. "Just remember to never use that stuff, unless you want to be in this position again." The boy growled at him.

"I'll be sure to remember that!" Grimmjow removed his pants and widened his berry's legs.

"Hand me that." He pointed to the lube on Ichigo's desk; The Shinigami complied and reached for the tube and handed it to Grimmjow. The Espada quickly poured some on to his fingers and moved them to Ichigo's entrance; Ichigo let himself relax and felt the first finger slip inside of him, making him groan at the pleasurable feeling once more. The Arrancar smirked as he watched his mate begin to squirm under him; he soon added the second finger and watched Ichigo claw at the mattress.

"G-Grimmjow! Ah…" The Shinigami began to buck against Grimmjow's hand; Grimmjow felt that he could come with his lover's pleasure alone. He soon added the last finger and the Arrancar watched his Shinigami arch his back and cry out in pleasure. The Espada removed his fingers and snickered at the red-head's whimper; the fingers were soon replaced by Grimmjow's member. "A-ah!" Grimmjow shuddered at his lover's own pleasure and began to set a pace between them; it started slow, but soon began to pick up speed and his thrusts grew more intense.

As the time wore on, their rhythm drew them closer to their climaxes. It was when Ichigo was about to release is when Grimmjow quickly pulled out of him and flipped them over so that Ichigo was on top,

"G-Grimmjow?"

"Ride me, Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes were so wide; they looked like they would've popped out of his head.

"I don't…" Grimmjow helped guide Ichigo towards his member and slowly impaled him on it. "Ah!" Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest for support as he had begun to ride him. The pace returned to its speed and Grimmjow did his best to go as hard as he could in his position; it became too much for Ichigo and he came without being touched; Grimmjow came almost immediately. Ichigo removed himself and fell next to Grimmjow. "I want to be on top next time.

"Sure, sure. If you can manage to!" Grimmjow chuckled as he watched his berry's face turn into a state of furry. 'This will be a very interesting evening indeed'


End file.
